Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly, to medical imaging systems displaying information in different portions of a divided display screen.
Ultrasound systems are used in a variety of applications and by individuals with varied levels of skill. In many examinations, operators of the ultrasound system provide inputs used by the system to process the information for later analysis. Once processed, the information may be displayed in different formats. For example, the processed information may be displayed in different graphs or charts and/or as static or moving images. Further, the information may be displayed on different screens or on the same screen. Additionally, the information may be combined, for example, multiple traces on a single graph and/or one type of information overlaid on another type of information or image. Thus, multiple pieces of information may be provided on a screen or within a portion of the screen.
The amount of information that may be displayed can be large. Further, the presentation of the information on the screen, for example, the orientation and configuration of the information may make it difficult to distinguish between closely presented information, such as two traces displayed in close proximity on a graph. Additionally, it is often difficult to associate or correlate information displayed on different portions of a screen.
Thus, it may be difficult for a user to review and analyze the information displayed in different portions of a screen. These difficulties add time to the review and analysis process, and accordingly cost to the overall evaluation process. Further, a user may incorrectly view or associate information, which can lead to improper analysis and diagnosis, resulting in improper treatment for a patient.